


车

by z_mylittlevirus



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_mylittlevirus/pseuds/z_mylittlevirus
Summary: 没有什么剧情，以大哥为第一人称的车，鸡血产物，纯粹是为开车而开车。毒唯我求您别进来，以及接受不了第一人称的不要看。





	车

拍完戏到家的时候已经两点多了，我轻手轻脚地开门，关门，怕吵醒小白。

一打开玄关的灯，发现沙发上竟然坐着个人，我吓了一跳，仔细一看是小白，怀里还抱着“毛猴”——我家猫，名字是他起的，我拗不过他——才放了心。

“怎么还没睡？”我过去揉了揉他的头，顺势倒在了沙发上，眼睛都睁不开，太累了。

小话唠没说话，这不太正常。我硬撑着支起自己，凑到他跟前看了一眼，发现他低着眼睛撸毛猴，表情能看出来不高兴。

“小白，怎么了？”我一下子睡意没了一半，下意识就想会不会今天是什么重要的日子，可又一想，他生日前几天才过完。

他突然直直地看着我：“哥哥，我想做。”

小白很少这么直白，之前不管是他主动还是我主动，要开始之前他都会害羞——他害羞起来特别可爱，眼睛不敢看我，只咧着嘴笑，脸上能红一片。

我平时就不怎么会拒绝他，这次加上知道他受了委屈，再累也得提枪上岗，再说在这事上还管什么累不累的，于是我笑了一声，往后一仰，冲他招了招手：“来。”

他才一动，毛猴就从他腿上跑开了，像是知道我们接下来要干什么一样，我又笑了一下，但我家小白脸色还是不太好。

他走过来，连我亲都没亲，直接就去拉我的拉链，我还没反应过来就被含了进去。

“小白！”我这回是全醒了，蹭的一下坐直了，往常我都不许他干这种事，更别说今天累了一天回来，连个澡都没来得及洗。

他没理我，握着根部动了起来，一下一下吞得又狠又深，发出的声响也不小。我看着自己的那根东西把他红红的小嘴塞得满满的，上面很快就沾满了亮晶晶的液体，一时间全身的血都往两个头上涌，半软着的家伙一下子就硬了。

小白嘴里太舒服了，又湿又热，和后面差不多，还多了一条软软的舌头，虽然他不会收牙，磕了好几下，但因为力道不大，反倒特别刺激，我喘了几下，特别想就着这个姿势动，但我知道小白没经验——他次次往喉咙深处含，脸都憋红了——我再动起来他肯定吃不消。

“小白，慢点儿……”我也不知道他是为什么置气，这么下力气折腾自己，赶紧放软了语气哄他。生气归生气，做归做，一码归一码。

他估计也是难受了，听到我的话就慢了下来，我才敢慢慢挺腰往前顶。这事儿就不能开头，一开就停不下来，比火锅还让人上瘾。

小白的嘴唇特别好看，说出来有点不好意思，他含着棒棒糖的时候我就忍不住往那方面想，现在真的含着这个东西，视觉冲击真的让人有点头昏，再加上水声和小白的喘气声，我绷紧了大腿和腹部的肌肉，才忍着没在他嘴里胡作非为。

我们两个一直挺有默契，我一动起来，他也跟着我的节奏动，没过一会儿我俩就磨合好了，小白把牙收得好好的，气也匀了，眉头终于松了点，眼睛轻轻阖上，多少有点享受的意思。

我一看见他这个表情就喜欢的不得了。我也爱看他笑，但他平时见谁都爱笑，一双弯弯的眼睛不知道把多少人的魂给勾走了，但这个表情是只有我一个能看见的。

他一这样，我就想亲他。我摸摸他后脖子示意他停下，他慢慢把那根东西吐出来，喘了一大口气，拉在他嘴唇和龟头之间的那根细线就断了。他舌尖还没来得及收回去，嘴就被我给堵上了。好在没有多大腥味，我本来还担心。

我拉着他的胳膊和他一起站起来，抱着他的腰往卧室走，他被我抱得脚离了地，没有着力点，只能整个人往我身上靠，这样我亲起他来就格外容易。我最喜欢的就是咬他的嘴唇——不是下狠劲地咬，是上下牙齿衔着磨，然后再抽空舌尖沿他下嘴唇唇线走一圈，往往能亲得他在我怀里颤起来。

这次也是一样亲的他投降，他一下子软在我身上，趴在我耳边小猫似的说：“哥哥，我硬了。”

我有时候真想把他吃了。

我把他往床上扔的时候狠了点，因为这会要是不发泄，待会可能要出事。

这节骨点上我们两个都挺心急的，脱衣服脱出了比赛五秒脱衣的气氛。小白心情看上去总算好多了，在床上支起上半身，还冲我勾了勾手指。他本来就是个没什么脾气的人，偶尔有心事，只要顺着他来，稍微哄哄就能好。

我忍着直接压上去的冲动，去床头柜拿了润滑剂，握着他的脚腕——他脚腕很细，我一只手就能握住——把他拉到了床边。

虽然已经做过不少次，但我知道他后面还是很窄，要进去并不容易，所以我们的润滑剂用得特别快。这次我也滴了很多在手上，然后在他后面慢慢揉，揉开了，才一根一根手指往里捅。小白很敏感，这种时候全身都在抖，脚背都弓起来，我就用另一个闲着的胳膊把他圈在怀里，给他借点力。

我其实不太会做前戏，但为了防止小白受伤，我的前戏往往很长，要把他身上敏感的地方或摸或亲个遍，他应该也害怕，所以都是乖乖等到觉得可以了才让我进去。

但今天他不等我做这些，两条细胳膊往我脖子上一圈，把我往他怀里拉了拉，抬头亲了亲我下巴：“哥哥，直接来吧。”

我还有点犹豫，因为他受伤了我比他还心疼。但他看我没动作，手就伸去掰开下面，把那个已经湿漉漉的穴口全露了出来，能看见里面一收一缩的粉色的肉。他这时候终于知道难为情了，头侧了侧，舔了一下嘴唇，用一条腿碰了一下我腰，催道：“……快点。”

小家伙这么不知死活，我也就没再客气，直接压上去，一顶到底。里面一阵一阵地绞，吸的比以前都紧，我深吸一口气，好不容易才把住精关。接下来的主动权就不在小白身上了——他整个人在我进去的时候就已经软在床上了。

我弯下身子去亲他，下边也动了起来，我的习惯是一开始不去动他的前列腺，每次都浅浅从他那个地方擦过去，他每回都用两腿紧紧一夹和一个受不了的哼声来回应。

小白平时的声音是很干净阳光的，跟色情沾不上半点关系，但这种时候就又软又酥，要命——绝对不能让其他任何人听见他这种声音。

等他里面排斥反应没那么强了，我才开始加大动作幅度。我把他一条腿抬起来扛在肩上，一下一下往他前列腺上顶，他很快就受不了了，嘴里含含糊糊地求饶，“哥哥”“龙哥”“毛猴”换着叫，我也不会由着他乱叫，他叫“哥哥”和“龙哥”的时候，我就轻点，叫“毛猴”的时候，我就重重碾过去。结果他叫“毛猴”的次数反倒多了，我就知道他是爱带点劲的。

他后面热得要命，前面也不好受，颤颤巍巍的，前列腺液一股接一股往外涌。他想上手，被我占了先。小家伙在我手里跳了几下，又涨了一圈。我控制好力度，跟着后面抽动的节奏上下给他撸着，他很受用，半眯着眼睛从下面看我，嘴唇半张着哼哼，就是勾人。

我给他看得比之前还兴奋，速度也跟了上来，他立马就没那么气定神闲了，急得手撑在两侧支起身子，把床单抓得紧紧的，嘴唇也不自觉地咬上了。我不愿意让他发现我是故意使坏，下意识地眨了几下眼睛。

“哥哥……”他看着气都没劲喘了，还有空说话，“你眼睛真好看，睫毛真长……”

“没你好看。”我是真心的，然后我就忍不住矮下去亲他的额头，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，他的下巴，他的喉结，他的锁骨，他的肩膀，他的乳头……小白哪里都好看，小白哪里都是他龙哥的。

亲完了，我把他另一条长腿也拎起来，两条一起盘在腰上，在他腰下面垫了个枕头，按着他的肩膀大幅度高速度地抽动，他没几下就挺不住了，腿紧紧缠着我，把床单使劲揪着，呻吟声窝在嗓子眼里。

我心疼了，跟他说：“小白，你叫吧，咱家隔音挺好的。”

他这才放出声音来：“哥哥……我不行了……慢点，慢点……真的……求你了……”

他这么叫，我能慢就不姓朱。

最后我又特别深特别深地顶了几记，小白直接就高潮了，他突然不知道哪里来的蛮力把我整个人扯向他，贴我贴得紧紧的，身子不住地打颤，嗓子已经哑了，贴在我小腹上的小家伙跳了跳，接着我就觉得小腹一凉。

他后面也狠狠绞了好几下，我觉得自己也快顶不住了，很快地再来了有十几下，也射了。

射完有那么几秒整个人是断片的，我缓过来后发现小白居然在哭。

我脑子一下子就乱了，赶紧先从他里面出来，先怕的就是我刚刚没控制好，把他哪里弄破了：“小白，别哭，你哪里疼？是破了吗？疼的厉害吗？”

他也不说话，光摇头，眼泪也就往头发里淌。我赶紧伸手给他擦。虽然我有时候也有点那种龌龊心思，就是想在床上操哭小白，但也只是想想，因为他要真哭了，我是真的不能原谅自己。

开始他光是无声地哭，后来哭得都抽了起来，我的心也跟着一阵一阵地抽：“那你怎么了？从刚刚就不高兴，你跟我说说，我在呢，咱们俩一起，什么事解决不了？”

他听了我的话，才慢慢好了一点，愿意说话了：“……我生日那天，发了条微博，没忍住回了几个头像是咱俩的小姑娘的留言，后来……好多人追过去骂……哥哥，我不知道我们到底有什么错？这些小姑娘到底有什么错？”

我没办法回答，因为我觉得我们是没错的。其实我决定和他在一起的时候，其他的所有都已经不重要了。我可以接受自己没有钱，没有好戏拍，没有人气，唯独不能接受我的小白难过。

“小白，或许我们最大的错，是爱一个人，胜过爱自己。”


End file.
